


Hold It

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [4]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, BDSM, Begging, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Intersex, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Robots, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Tongues, Urethral Play, Urination, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Purl-hew both loves and hates the fact that 1010 needs to consume oil to keep things running smoothly.After all, you gotta get rid of all that oil at some point. And Zimelu is more than willing to help Purl get rid of it~
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Pee, 1010cest, cuntboy... Those are the main divisive fetishes that I can think of to warn about. Leave if you don't like that shit!
> 
> And fun fact: I literally shat this out in under an hour~

The motor oil dribbled down Purl-hew’s chin as he coughed some of it back up. He felt so full… And yet, Zimelu kept on pushing the spout of the can to his lips.

He was tied with his legs spread out. His ankles touching his ass and his arms bound above his head, EVERYTHING was on full display for Zimelu. Purl’s flushed cunt was quivering as he tried to hold it all in.

The growing pressure on his bladder was only mounting with each passing minute. Although Zimelu didn’t have a piercing gaze like Purl did, his smile… Seeing those sharp teeth, the same teeth that marked his neck so many times, just gleaming in the dim light… It sent shivers down his spine as he tried to calm himself and focus on holding his piss inside him, where it belonged. He never understood why they had to have this function anyways…

“Open your mouth, Purly.” Zimelu said in a deceptively sweet voice. Purl turned his head away from the spout as he pursed his lips shut. He felt so fucking full, and yet Zimelu just wouldn’t give up. What was he trying to gain from this? He already had PLENTY of oil inside of him by now to make a massive amount of urine…

“Mmm-mmm…” Purl-hew mumbled, still keeping his lips sealed shut. Every time Zimelu tried to bring the spout back around and press against his lips, he would turn his head away, trying his damnedest to avoid it. His lips were already stained black at this rate, along with his chin and neck.

Zimelu had had enough. He reached down to Purl’s clit and gave it a tweak. The resulting gasp gave him just enough room to stick the spout in his mouth, and this time, he made Purl drink until the can was completely empty, going on for over ten whole seconds. Oil splattered onto his chest as he coughed up what he couldn’t swallow. Zimelu’s gleaming smile, his glowing cheeks and pupils… They made him look so…

“Y-You’re evil…” Purl-hew muttered, clearing his throat and getting errant oil out. Zimelu only ran his hand down his thigh, gently squeezing it and inching closer and closer to his pussy. Purl was making a mess down there, his lubricants forming a sticky puddle and his inner thigh slathered in it. The feeling of being so full, the feeling of the ropes against his skin, the slow build of the desperation… It was arousing as all hell to poor Purl as he tried to remain calm.

“I know, babe, I know~” Zimelu purred as he eyed the bite mark on Purl’s neck. He loved the sharp gasp he got from him when he ran a warm tongue over it, teasing his lover as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

No matter how he tried to move, the ropes binding his legs kept him from getting into a truly comfortable position. He couldn’t get into a position where he could take some of the pressure off his bladder, which felt like it was being rubbed raw from the inside as every little movement, every little shudder sloshed the oil around so maddeningly.

“P-Please… Untie me…” Purl whimpered, feeling his heart sink when Zimelu shook his head and just chuckled at him. “Please…!” he whined. “I-I need to go…!”

“Oh, you need to go? What? Go piss?” Zimelu teased, knowing damn well that’s what he meant. “Well then… What’s stopping you, my precious little pearl~?” he husked, right in Purl-hew’s ear. The warm breath on his ear made him moan out in utter bliss as a full body shiver ran through him. Damn him and his pet names…

“I-I…” Purl stuttered, before his breath hitched when he felt Zimelu start to slip his finger inside of him. He wanted to see him piss, and was willing to force it out of him. But Purl was prepared. He clenched as hard as he could, until Zimelu’s finger was stopped dead in its tracks, unable to even pull out. Purl had remarkable control over his muscles down there, and he kept on clenching until Zimelu FINALLY pulled out when he released some of the tension.

“So, it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Zimelu said with faux-disappointment. “Well, that’s totally fine… I have another way to get what I want~” he said, his voice so deep and sensual. It sent a chill to Purl’s very core as he went out of his sight for a moment. When he returned, Purl groaned and knew that he was fucked.

A bullet vibrator, small and well known between the two of them. Zimelu easily slipped it up his wet cunt, and turned it on to a low setting. The teasing vibrations were normally erotic and wonderful, but right now? They were pure torture for poor, poor Purl.

“P-Please turn it off…!” he whined, wiggling around as if to somehow dislodge it. Zimelu only responded by shoving it in deeper and turning the speed up to medium. Purl-hew cursed as he felt his resolve slipping, his bladder grow more and more irritated. “Th-This is torture… Fuck…” he groaned as Zimelu only smirked.

“Oh, it’s not torture just yet, babe~” Zimelu said, before tracing around the front of his crotch with his fingers. Purl instantly knew what he was doing, and he started to wiggle around all over again. He squeaked in shock when he felt Zimelu press down ever so slowly on him, right on his bladder. The vibrations combined with the pushing on his bladder… It was just too much for poor Purl.

“Aaaaaah fuuuuuuhuuuck~!” Purl-hew moaned, shaking and shivering as he threw his head back, letting the torrent of oily robot piss flood out from him. Feeling the pressure get relieved from bladder was orgasmic in its own right, and his eyes crossed as his tongue hung out, drool slipping out of his mouth as he kept on blasting piss out. The warm feeling on his thighs, his legs, and his feet as it puddled up underneath him was pure bliss. And ever so slowly, the piss went from a torrent, to a stream, to a trickle, and finally to a dripping.

“There now… Doesn’t that feel so much better, my pearl~?” Zimelu purred, going down to his crotch as Purl looked through bleary eyes. He suddenly cried out as he felt Zimelu’s long, pierced tongue start to lash as his pussy.

Zimelu loved the bitter, oily taste of his piss, slurping it up and cleaning it from him. His piercing also nudged against Purl’s clit so erotically, rubbing and sliding over it. And then, the tip of Zimelu’s long, tapered tongue started to press ever so gently against his urethra, just barely wiggling in and teasing his ultra sensitive hole.

Purl-hew moaned as he came, his juices dribbling down Zimelu’s chin and still connecting to him by strings as he pulled back and licked his blue raspberry taste off of him. He gave Purl’s overworked clit one last kiss before he went up to Purl and kissed him. Purl’s clit weakly throbbed when he tasted his own juice on his tongue…

“H-Haaaah… ‘Melu… I-I love you…” Purl babbled as Zimelu got to work untying him and massaging the areas that the rope rubbed against, his stiff joints.

“I love you too, Purly…” Zimelu whispered, smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely and dear friend NSR_Nutt, who loves some good ol' Purlmelu and Purl-hew piss.
> 
> I decided to combine the two into something that I KNEW they'd love... And something I love as well because they got me hooked~
> 
> Just something I wrote between chapters of a series I'm working on! One shots like this might happen from time to time!


End file.
